paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mr word/Moving on.
NOTE BEFORE READING: I have enjoyed my time on here and I hope you guys understand, and I want you guys to know I still care about being here, but now is the time to move on. Well, here it is. The title of this blog suggests the decision I'm now going to make, and I know people are not going to be taking my decision lightly, but I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it either. I've now been on this wiki for over two years now, starting on the 11th of September, 2015 and I missed writing a Two Year Wikiversary blog. I don't mind that though, as this blog will probably sum up the entirety of what I've experienced. First of all, I've been happy to be here. I'm glad I have got to meet you guys, talk to you, have conversations and generically have a good time. I've wanted this wiki to be like that for the time I first started on the 17th of September, 2015. However, all good things must come to an end at some point. I've seen a decline in popularity on this wiki and to be perfectly honest and pretty blunt, the wiki just doesn't interest me anymore. People I once knew and remember have left the site, and in a place full of other users I'm not used to, it doesn't really help my case being on here at all. I just don't feel right being on the wiki if nothing interesting or special is happening on here at all. Second of all, I want to move on due to my real life I experience - the one where I am not staring at a computer screen and writing out text. I want to take my school subjects more seriously and I don't want the Internet or social media to pressure me and potentially make me fail in the future. Personal issues have cropped up now and again from here and I don't want to be involved and I want to live life the way I want to live it. I don't care what others say - if I want to follow my dreams, then there is no reason why it's not possible to achieve my goals. Real life is more important to me than being on here and I want to live life the way I'd like. I'm pursuing my dreams, and I'm not letting anybody stop me, whether it be on here, or in real life, you're not going to damage the self-esteem I have for myself. Third of all, I feel now the time for moving on is now. I want to make sure I get a job I enjoy and I can go to college and university to study the courses I want to do and the diplomas I can receive. I may still be learning, but that doesn't mean not looking into the future is a good time right now, as it is and it can allow me to build the future I have for myself and I strive to succeed in whatever is thrown into my life, and I'm going to face it with all the might and strength I have in me. I want to say thank you for everybody who has helped me get this far over the past two years, they have been incredible and I've enjoyed every single moment of it. I hope you do respect my decision, and I hope you guys understand, I will miss you. This is goodbye, but I will visit every now and again to see what has happened, so I will see you guys soon. Thank you all! Take care. -Leah Category:Blog posts